Happily n e v e r after
by haxah
Summary: They never wanted to be princess or prince. Crack! Olette/Peter Pan
1. boring

Happily never after.

**She** doesn't believe in fairytales. _Happily ever after, prince and princess, love and trust_; it was all very nice, sure, but she feels that it just isn't meant for her. There are other girls, other princesses, better and more beautiful and with their prince to boot. They belong into the fairytale world, yes, and they live there and they are happy. She doesn't envy them.

Her room is colorful. Not **p.i.n.k.** like the one of this insanely pretty girl from the islands (_who found her prince and had her adventure and is kind and thoughtful and currently living her happily ever after_) or **w.h.i.t.e.** like the one of the washed out girl that lives in the big mansion (_who found her prince and had her adventure and is kind and thoughtful and currently living her happily ever after_) but

**o r a n g e.** And it shines and it is bright and happy and she knows that the other girls don't understand her or her colour (_it's not the right one. It isn't special enough. It's just plain orange, nothing fairytale like about it_) and although they would never tell that to her face because they are _nice_ like that, she still knows about their thoughts and she **really doesn't care**.

She doesn't have any special talent, she is just plain normal (_or so she believes_), not like the artist in the mansion who paints magnificent paintings and _splatters _her wall with colours or the blade-wielding warrior from the islands who _fights_ side to side with her prince in every battle. She knows this, and she also knows that this is the way it's going to be and she **really doesn't care**.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**He** doesn't believe in growing up. It just brings problems, and the grown ups are almost never happy and have stern lines around their mouths, and he really doesn't want that, not ever. He never wants to be a **h.e.r.o.** like the people he hears about in the fairytales, because it is just so sappy and icky and stereotypical and why should he ever want _that_? There are other boys out there, boys who are much better heroes, much better princes, and he doesn't envy them.

He doesn't have a sidekick. He hears about other princes, like the **happy** boy with the spiky brown hair (_who found his princess and had his adventure and is kind and thoughtful and currently living his happily ever after_) who had his silver-haired best friend that tries to protect him with all means possible, and the blond haired **quiet** boy with the bright blue eyes (_who found his princess and had his adventure and is kind and thoughtful and currently living his happily ever after_) who has his red haired friend who would literally go through the fire to protect him. **He** is _alone_, most of the time, even if he has his boys, who never really understand him anyway. He works alone and he doesn't really trust anybody apart from his fairy (_who comes and goes as she pleases_) and **he really doesn't care**.

He isn't nice. He is just plain _normal_, and he knows this. He isn't goofy and pretty and thoughtful like the brown-haired kid (_who was always jumping around and bringing a smile to every persons' face and was just so brutally honest and adorable_) or as brave and right the blonde guy _(who would give up everything for the things he believed in, who was loyal and good and just right_). He **lied **and he **cheated** his way through life and he still does and **he really doesn't care at all.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They meet, one day: The girl that **doesn't want to be a princess** (_and isn't suitable, really_) and the boy who **doesn't want to be a prince** (_and he isn't suitable, either_) and they never say it out loud or even admit it to themselves but they do like each other a lot and they fly to his home together and they stay young forever and it is **just right** (_because they doesn't __**need**__ a princess or a prince, or a big adventure and they aren't always kind or thoughtful and they will never live their happily ever after, and that is exactly __**how they want it to be**_) because really, fairytales and princes and princesses and dragons and monsters and loyal followers and _happily ever after_ just becomes **boring** after a while.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Because I forgot it in the first place:

Nothing belongs to me, or else i wouldn't be totally broke right now.


End file.
